Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010 video game)
Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit is a 2010 racing video game in development by Criterion Games and published by Electronic Arts for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. A version for Wii is also developed by Exient. The game will support 3D-display output on PlayStation 3 and Windows. Hot Pursuit has been described as a "revolutionary" addition to the Need for Speed franchise and is scheduled for release in North America on November 16, 2010, and in Europe on November 19. Gameplay Hot Pursuit goes back to the Need for Speed series' roots and takes on the gameplay style of earlier "Hot Pursuit"-titles in the Need for Speed franchise with exotic cars and high-speed police chases. It is primarily inspired by the original Need for Speed on 3DO. Hot Pursuit lets the player play as either a cop or a racer and will feature a full career mode for both roles. The relationship between the cops and racers is described as "a dog chasing down a rabbit" with the cops being more powerful compared to the racers. Each side has several power-ups including calling for roadblocks and radar jamming. Hot Pursuit also features a new social interaction system called "Autolog" described as "Facebook for the game". The game features both single-player and multiplayer game modes with up to eight players; as an option to live multiplayer racing, player can post records and achievements on the Autolog-feed for friends to see, which they then can try to beat. Autolog also contains an experience system called "Bounty". So far the only game mode revealed is "Interceptor 1 vs 1", where one cop chases one racer, but more game modes are to be revealed. The driving model of the game is described as "fun and accessible", meaning for example that the player should be able to pick up the controller and drift around a corner at 200 miles per hour (320 km/h) after 10 seconds of playing the game. Its not as unrealistic as Burnout Paradise, but far from a simulator. All cars in Hot Pursuit are licensed real-world supercars, and the carlist is described as "all the cars you dreamed of driving, in the way you dreamed of driving them". Most cars will be available to both racers and cops, but a few will be exclusive to each side. Also exclusively featured in the Hot Pursuit is the Porsche 918 Spyder. Ferrari however, last seen in a Shift DLC-pack but notably absent from all other Need for Speed games since Hot Pursuit 2, will also be absent of Hot Pursuit. Other features include the player being able to add custom soundtracks to the game.thumb|300px|right Setting Hot Pursuit takes place in fictional location called Seacrest County. It is entirely open-world and features over 100 miles (160 km) of open road and, as a reference, it is four times larger than Paradise City, the city of Burnout Paradise. Announcement Hot Pursuit was revealed at EA's Media Briefing at E3 2010 with a trailer showing of a high-speed police chase involving three different racers in a Koenigsegg CCX, a McLaren MP4-12C and a Pagani Zonda Cinque and several police cars such as the Ford Shelby GT500, Bugatti Veyron 16.4 and Lamborghini Reventón as well as a police helicopter diving at the racers and dropping a spike strip in front of them. The video features a remix of Marilyn Manson's version of "Tainted Love" as well as the song "Edge of the Earth" by 30 Seconds to Mars. The trailer was followed by a live demo of the game on stage between creative director Craig Sullivan as a cop and producer Matt Webster as a racer. Category:Pc Category:Xbox 360 Category:Ps3 Category:New Games Category:All